


My dear Brother

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Mycroft needs a hug, Sherlock Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: Mycroft watching his little brother





	

Mycroft Holmes was watching his little brother sleep. It had been a month since the fire, since Victor (redbeard) had disappeared, since Eurus had been place in special care for the criminally insane. It had been the first night that little William Holmes hadn't come into his room in the middle of the night due to nightmares or him to trying to solve Eurus riddle. He smiled softly towards his during brother and began to run his hands threw the mess of Auburn curls, while his brother may have been able to have an easy guilt free sleep tonight Mycroft would not, not in along time to come. He sigh and tucked his brother in his bed. He walk out the room trying not to let his eyes over flow with tears, another sleep night for him.

0#0#

He watch as his little brother began to change. William started to go by Sherlock, he started to forget but the Trauma he when threw and change his memories Victor become Redbeard an old dog who had to be put down. Neither Mycroft nor his parents corrected Sherlock on that fact. He felt so sorry for Victor and his family, the boy had been forgot, he was dead and now no one even talk about him. It was now a Taboo topic in the Holmes household as well as Eurus. They thought to would be best for their sons to just forget about that day. Mycroft doesn't blame them, as parents the did was they thought they were doing good, but it just damaged them more.

0#0#

Sherlock loved to solve puzzles and riddles, he read books on anything and everything that he would think would help in any case. Soon he started to delete or forget thing from his childhood, his childhood nickname for Mycroft or of Eurus of him having any fun in his Childhood but he never forgot redbeard. He wish he could tell his brother the truth, but he bring himself to say it, the words are stuck in his throat.

0#0#

The words have been spoken, the truth is out. In fact the truth found them and left a bloody mess and two even more broken brothers, the have been broken for a long time but now it shows, now they have a change to heal.

0#0#

Mycroft Holmes watch his little brother sleep. It is midnight at his house, and his brother come into his room and they just lay there no words are spoken, but the are no words that need to be said, he knows his little brother better than himself. He brother forgives him, his brother doesn't blame him. Mycroft will always blame himself. For the first time in years he has a guilt free sleep.

0#0#

He awakes in the morning with his brother gone, in where he slept last night was a card for his and John Psychologist and a note.

My, dear brother

I do not blame you, so stop blaming yourself.

I am mad at you but I understand why you did it.

I do not hate you, so stop hating yourself

We are brothers and we love each other even if we never say it.

Go talk to someone, the will guilt was always be able I can relate.

It helps trust me.

Your little brother

William (Sherlock)

For the first time he let those tears fall


End file.
